New Love
by CallMeHe2
Summary: Finn's and Fionna's love story with romance jelousy and war!
1. Chapter 1

Land of Ooo. Finn Pov.

"I'm again eating dinner alone I wish with someone eat dinner" while I was eating alone Bmo came here and said "Who want play video games" I after that I started play with Bmo for long, I even lost track of time. Later Jake back. "Hey Jake how was a date?"I smiled at him. "It was perfect" He was yelling. "Happy for you man." I said with fake smile because I don't want show my sadness. "Finn you need a girlfriend too" she blured out Few seconds later. "Nah I don't need I don't want get burned again" we both laugh, after that we went sleep.

In midle In night about 3 am I was woke up by golden light shining from outsde. I went to light, It was a portal "But where he leads?" I asked myself. I went home and decided not wake up Jake and got there alone because I don't have any special person unlike Jake. I wrote a note:

I found near my house golden portal I'm going there alone because I don't want keep you and lady far away from each other, you should understand. Finn.

I took all my stuff what I need and went near portal. I stood in front of portal "Good luck Jake" then I jumped in.

Land of Aaa Fionna Pov.

I stood in front of portal, I was ready jump in when suddendly someone jumped out of portal and crash in me. We rolled few metress and I black out.

I woke up by someone wraping my whrist and puling out from boy.

"What the heck Fionna?!" I heard angry cake's voice. "What?" I said still sleppy. "Why did you slept on boy" she was pointing on blue outfit boy. He was getting up "Cake he's getting up" I whispered to cake. When he got up he looked around then looked in our side. "Hello ladys could you say where I am?" His sounds nice. "Are you evil? I blured out. "No I'm oposite of this, I'm hero from Ooo" "he was pretty handsome" I thought to myself. "What's Ooo?" Cake asked. "It's my homeland where I live." "my name's Fionna and that cat is cake." I wonder is he human or not "Nice to meet you both." "did you have place to stay" I asked him. "No I havent place to stay" then cake grabed me walked few metress away from him. "What are you thinking?!Why did you ask him to stay with us?!" She was yelling. "Cake he's nice guy and he's not from there" I try lower my voice " Okay baby Cakes, but just one night"after that we went to Finn. "Finn how look like world in other side of portal" "Well everything looks like same, but little difrent " he little blush and ask me "What did you do?" He was little red "I like going on adventure, doing hero stuff, but no one boy like this in this land." he was supprised "really?! You doing all this stuff?! I too like do things like you, never met so radical girl." he was excited "Do you wanna go or something?" I ask shily "Hell yeah!

After adventures.

We back to treehouse both laughing. "That goblin really look like weard" "Yeah" I admit. It was late "Finn you can sleep in my bed I sleep in cough." I said "Nononono I sleep on cough, you gonna sleep in you're bed." " No you are my guest so you sleep in my bed" He still was fighting back "Okay okay I will gonna sleep on cough" From bedroom heard Cake's Voice "Baby cakes can you come over here?" Then Cake grabed me and streched to where she was."What Cake?"I was pissed. "Oh girl don't forget you have boyfriend" "Cake what you want say? Do you think I will start with hyoman?" I was angry. "Sometimes everything could happen" she smiled "shut up cake and goodnight"

Finn Pov

I woke up in on cough "Why did I slept on couch?" I asked myself. Then I heard girlish singing voice, I dress up and went to kitchen. I saw Cake singing "You know you have good voice" "Oh you wake up by the way thanks." "Where is Fionna?" I asked Cake. "She probobly is in date" I was little suprised "I had a girlfriend" I was in little my thoughts world "What's happen?" She was kind of interested "I lie her one time and Ice kingdom was almost destroyed." she was suprised "wow I never thought It could end like this" "me eather" I laugh a bit. After few hours of boriness Fionna came back, but she was angry and had tears in her eyes. Few minutes later I heard cry, I went upstairs. "What did you want Cake?" She was angry. "I'm not Cake so what's happen?" "Go away Finn." First time she said quiet "This about you're boyfriend? Did he reject you?" she stoped sob "How did you know?"she was suprised I started blush "I had similar thing and I act similar" "But boys never cry." "Sometimes they do, do you wanna hug?" I blushed. She noods and I give her hug. "thanks Finn for cheering me" she gave me kiss on cheek I was almost like tomato. From down we heard Cake's voice "kids I'm going to my husband I will back tomorow" in usion we said "Okay".

Later I and Fi started racing who gonna run faster to forest, but when we was runing under us opened old well and we fell."Are you okay?" I asked "Yeah". I try climb up with my sword but walls was to thuff to my sword "Let me try" She try, but ened like me. After few minutes I asked "What we goona do?" "Probobly we must wait for cake"


	2. Chapter 2

I

Finn's Pov.

We came back from our adventure we both went upstairs bedroom."Are you sure cake don't come here?" I asked "No she never back home in midle of day" we started kissing "I want more from the hero" then she started dressing out my clothes I also doing too. When we was in our down clothes she jumped on me and we landed on bed, she was top on me, she we was kissing very hard, but in moment cake came in and gasped. My eyes open we still was in well. "What a dirty dream" I whispered to myself. I saw Fionna I touched her, her skin was cold then I pull out a sweather and I put on her then hugged from back and I fell asleep. Later I heard whisle and familiar voice "Hey my boy found a ladyfriend" that voice owner could only be Jake. "Jake?! Is that you man?!" I was happy "Of course me who else could be?" then I heard cat voice "What you two doing in my yard?!" she was angry. "I just searching for my brother and I found him here with girl?" "Fionna, Fionna wake up!" then fionna like arrow woke up. "What are you two doing here in this old well?!" she was pissed. Then Fionna looked around "Um waiting for you Cake" "Please Jake don't say something stupid" I whispered "Then why let hugging be by Finn?" 'Here it came' I thought. "Well...I...I..um.." she was mumbling "Night was cold I hug her to warm her" I said "Can you cake get us out of here?" Fionna asked in angry way" "Sure honey" then cake wraped hands all over our whist then got us out of well. "Are you girls are this three house owners?" suddendky Jake asked " ? Girls was confused "Can we talk a little privacy It's really important" "Yes come in three house" Cake said. I had wait for half hour for them they all went in three house except me "It's all about me?Maybe I shouldn't know something? Finnaly they all went out then I jake and lady went into three house. "What's the deal?" when we sit near kithen's table Jake started speak. "Finn we have good news and bad news" "What's good news?" I was interested "The good new is we found way go get here thought chrystal dimension and the bad news is... we can't go all because only two persons can go throught portal in both sides once per one year, we know that before going here, but I don't wanted sent lady alone here so I came with her" I little wait to comprese all this things to my head then I asked "That's means I have stay here for one year? "Yes, but she can leave us here to figure out how to all us back home" I started decline this "No Jake you and lady go back home, say to all peoples I'm alive then I'll just wait lady here *Then I looked trought window to girls* I think this place will good" Jake smiled "I see what's happening you like that human girl?" "No I don't like h-. Wait what She is human?!". I was super excited "and she's single" then Jake winked me. "Jake I know her barly and she can't like me" "You have one year to know her.

Later at sunset we was standing near colorfull portal, I hugged Lady then Jake "Goodbye Jake" I said when he was steping in "Goodbye brother until next year" This is was his last words then he steped in and portal fully closed. I felt little lonely, but Fionna put her hand on my shoulder and that feeling fade away. After that we went to three house.

Fionna's Pov.

I was runing throught ice room, after five minutes of runing I saw Flame prince when I was in front of him he vanish I felt alone and cold, but everything changes when I felt warm hand on my shoulder It was Finn. I woke up by puting on me warm something and huging me I do nothing because it was warm.

Back to Fionna's dream.

Me and Finn went out of lake started go home, then he said I love you and we started kissing when we was kissing I fell on him, I looked in his eyes and and I was kissing him him again.

I was aweken by Cake's voice "Fionna, Fionna wake up!" I woke up like arrow.

~Time skip~

I cake, Jake and colorfull unicorn came in, but Jake didn't let in finn, when I was almost asking why Finn isin't here dog started speaking "The reason why I call you here except Finn is It is about him... We and lady came here thought chrystal dimension, but throught portal can go two persons in one year I mean we can't go back home all three." Cake little thinked "That mean you all can't go home and you want ask to live here?" "Yeah that what I want ask you so we can live here or in other place in this land?" "Why we Finn can live here without you?" I blured out "You see... Finn is human so being only human isin't easy when most of creatures are better than him" I yell "He is too human?!" "What you mean 'his too'?! Someone is human too?" "Well I'm Human" Jake smiled "So Finn is boy and you are girl you guys could repopulate!" then cake started defend me "My baby isin't baby maker and besides she has boyfriend" With that point I felt sad "No cake I don't have" "Since when?" "Since yesturday" "Why didn't tell me?" "because I forget" her eyes winded "Forget? How even posible forget that?" "Finn helped" Jake interupted "Can we can go straight to point?" "yes" I answer "Can we or Finn live somewhere?" "Sure" I said.

Finnaly after half hour we went out, but Jake, lady rainycorn and Finn went inside, I and Cake wait outside. "Girl conversation about boyfriend isin't over this is perfect time" "So what want know?" "What he done to you so you forget about Fp?" I was little nerveus. "He just came in my room, said he was sometimes too crying and just hugged me that's all" "So you didn't done last dating step?" "Are you crazy Cake!? I will never do such things.!" She smiled and I know that smile, this will be something dirty "sometimes It can come very fast and you and Finn are humans so you can change human population, but you must have sex with him" I yell "Cake shut up! I will never do tier 15!"after my words was silence then all they came out from threefort.

~Time skip~

After yellow dog gone I saw how Finn's expresion changed to bad side so I put my hand on his shoulder to cheer him up. When we back to threefort Cake went make some eat, me and Finn left alone in room "Thanks for cheering me up when Jake gone" He said "No Finn thanks to you for helping forget break up" we smiled both and hugged. I went take some blanket 'Could I fall for him? I barly know him, but he handsome and have taste of adventure' I maked him bed then went to kithen. After we ate we went sleep "what you think about Finn?" Cake asked "Cake really?" "Fionna come on say something I know you feel something" she was almost begging me "He's good looking, have sence of adventures, he know much about swords and he is kind" "that's sweet honney and now good night" "Goodnight Cake".

I felt something on my whist then I tooked object and hugged after few minutes I felt that hand was strong and that hand's skin was just like mine then thing came to my head 'This is Finn's hand'


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's Pov

I awake by someone grabing my hand I felt my face was buried in something soft, I sence vanila and grabing my hand object had skin soft 'Wait a sec this is imposible she was sleeping upstairs, but this isin't my bed that mean. I'm in Fionna's bed with her!' then I heard her voice "Finn what are you doing in my bed?" her voice was soft "Um...I..umm...mmm..how I even get here?" "You don't know how you even get here?" then I look thought window, sun was started seting up, It's too early to get up "I'm going sleep on couch so see you later"I was geting out of bed she put her hand on my hand "You don't need bother to go down If you want you can sleep here" "I..um..okay" we went back to sleep.

I woke by looking cake at me "What?" I ask "Nothing" she was smiling. Then I notice I was without my hat "You have beutyfull hair and also that dog didn't lie" "Of course he didn't lie he's my brother" she smiled same way went Jake speaking about love "You like my girl don't you?" "No I don't" "Then why you did slept with her?" "Because I- how did you know that? You wasn't sleeping and took me to Fionna!" "because?" "Because it was...comfortable" "Oh really?" She was with 'Oh really' face "Yes Cake and why did bring me here?" "Oh boy I can't say that, but you said you didn't like her, I'm going say that to her" when Cake was almost reached entrance "Stop don't say that she will be hurt!" "HA! you did care!" "Yeah yeah whatever I'm going to have shower" I went to shover. When I was in shower I started thinking 'I falling for her? What happens when one year will pass? I will never see her again? maybe I should date her I can't have another change meet her again.' After I was over my shower I went dress up, but in her room I saw her dressing up when she saw me she said "Finn c-can you look in other direction until I will be dressed" I was like tomato "Yeah..I mean yes..I mean sure"Then I went to bathroom

After few minutes I heard Fionna "You can go in by the way breakfast is ready" "Thanks" I went dress up my clothes was clean and put on bed and hat was with clothes, after I dressed I looked thought window and was raining "Sereously man no adventure today?" I went to eat what she was made It was chiken wafles, then I try a little bite and It was delicious. We was in silence, but cake broke. "So Fionna I will see you in ball tonight?" "No cake I don't wanna go alone" "What you mean alone?You always going with me" Fionna looked lil sad "You see cake you all time are with mono and me left alone" then cake looked at me 'I know that look she want me to ask Fionna If she want go with me.' I started blush "Princess Fionna would you go with me to ball?" She gasped "Ofcourse I go with you Prince Finn" "By the way Finn how old are you?" Fionna asked "16 and you?" "16" I was little shoked I tought she was older than me, but just like me. "Why are you asking me? Wait I don't have any suit!" Cake looked at me "Don't worry Finn I allready have one" Fionna almost spit out food on table "Since when?" Fionna ask "2 days ago, we did know before week about ball, remember?" "No cake I totaly forget, how did you know is finn go?" she smiled "Girl I'm smart and I know a lot about boys." I interupted "When Is ball?" "About 9 o'clock don't be late".About 8 o'clock we was ready "How did I look?" my heart stoped I was froze by beuty she had blue dress (From episode Fionna and Cake instead of white dress was blue) "Verry pretty" she blushed at my comment "You look handsome eather" I blushed too. We can't find our hats so we decided go without our hats "Probobly cake took when we was doing day dream" she said "Probobly" I agree. still was raining outside and we had only one umbrela "Here's deal I carry you to ball, but you will carry umbrella, okay?" "Okay" she said.I took her bridal and carry her to meanwhile she was holding umbrella. We was in front of ball doors I asked her "Ready?" she smiled "ready!" And we both went in.

Fionna's Pov.

I felt something buried in my hairs too, I was red by imaging in position we are 'What Finn is doing in my bed?' I thought then I manage to ask "Finn what are you doing in my bed?" "I...umm..umm how did even got here?" his voice was shaking "You don't know how did you even got here?" I was almost laughing, but then he said "I'm going sleep on couch see you later" I don't want be alone in bed without reason so I put hand his hand and said "You don't need bother to go down if you want you can sleep here" "I...um..okay". 'He didn't resist maybe he likes me'

I woke up and saw Cake looking at me "What?" "Why did you slept with Finn more?" I was lost "Because It was comfortable" "Or you just wanted sleep with him" I was angry "No cake I wasn't" she almoust laughing "Girl you too much defending this so you did want" "What ever cake I'm going make some breakfast" "Okay, but you will never run away from fate and I will catch you up later I went in kitchen to make some breakfast 'I'm faling for him, but why I wanted sleep with him?, maybe I should fall for because after year he must back to his own world and probobly we will never meet again' after few minutes Cake came "Finn is in shower you can go dress up" then left breakfast buissnes and we dress up. When I was dressing up I saw Finn "Finn c-can you look in other direction?" "Yeah...I mean yes...I mean sure" I quet gigle on his answer 'I like when he speak like that'. After I finish I put his clothes on bed with his hat "You can go in by the way breakfast is ready then I went eat some breakfast.

Later in mid-day we was playing with bmo when we end our game I was tired I wanted some sleep "Sorry Finn I'm tired I can't play with you I'm going sleep" then he yawn "Yeah I'm too tired maybe I should take a nap" then I went upstairs and lay in bed It was so comfortable to sleep. I woke It was 6 p.m 'Oh no I sleo too much probobly he went alone to ball' I thought to myself, but I found him laying on couch then I throw. him a pillow "Get up sleepyhead time to dress up" "Jake can we just not go to ball?" then I throw two pillow "Finn wake up!" I almost yell. Sit up rubbed his eyes "What's up?" "Finn go dress up the ball near" "How long I slept?" "5 hours" His eyes little winded. "5Hours man I probobly was really tired"

We Finnaly was in front of ball dors "Finn you can let me go" but he didn't heard "Ready?!" he asked I smiled "Ready!" and we both went in bridal style.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

When we went in everyone looked at us then Cake got camera from nowhere and took a few pictures "Hey guys here is not wedding" when Cake said that few peoples started laugh, I was all heating then he let go me "Sorry Fionna I forget about you" "Don't worry everything fine". Later we was sitting in front place where peoples was dancing 'I wonder is Finn gonna ask me for dance I kind of don't I'm bad dancer after all, Is Finn know to dance' my thoughts was cut by Finn's question "Fionna would you dance with me?" he was blushing, but he look cute when he blushing I giggle "I love to, I warn you I'm bad dancer" he just smiled "I will teach you" then he took my hand and lead me in middle of area and we began dance. He dance wery good "Finn how did you learn dance?" "Well. I was in a LOT formals and I mostly dance with princess, because I didn't look like fool so I began learn how to dance so with time I learn how to dance" "I wasn't in a lot of balls and almost didn't dance with guys" "Do you know I how to cook?" I giigle of his question "Ofcourse I know, who don't know?" he started blush "Well I bad food cooker" I little laugh "Okay Finny here's deal If you learn how to dance I will learn you how to cook well" he smiledand nod. Our dance was cut by royal speaker "Here's Prince Gumball" most of people was cheering and claping for him, but I didn't do that I andcjust began dancing again. Few minutes later our dance inturupted his voice "hello Fionna and?" Finn strech out his hand "Finn" then they shook his hand "Can I take Fionna for a minute?" Gumball ask "um..yeah" Finn anwered then went sit on chair and wait he looked pretty lonly "How long we no see 1 week?" he said in his anoying voice "2 weeks not one, so what's your sience things going on?" "Pretty well, who is this Finn?" "He's my friend and also from other dimension?" his eyes little winded "Other dimension? why he still here not in other dimension" "You see he came here from golden portal, after few days his half brother came after him with some other portal witch can be only opened once in year and only two persons can go so he will be here one year" then he little thinked 'I think' "I can help him back to his own world" I almost yell "No..I mean why hurry he said he want explore this land" "Fionna do you wanna tomorrow go to couples night tomorow with me?" then I looked at Finn and shook my head "This things sounds good, but I have some plans for tomorrow maybe other day, okay?" he was pretty dispointed "Okay maybe next day" then he went do his own and I went straight to Finn "Can I Finn get back?" I said shily "Of course honey" then we again began dance. After we end Cake ask if we want ride back home on her back and said Yes, but I fell asleep on her back.

Finn's Pov.

I sit up to wait Fionna, but cake ask me for a dance "would you dance with me?" "sure why not" after we began dance, several minutes later cake started speak "You dance pretty good, where did you learn dance" my cheeks was little heat " I dance a lot" "Really? I thought you will be worst dancer than Fionna?" "I'm better dancer, but she is better cooker" "And I'm best cooker" she almost laugh then we dance a Little more "Do you like her?" "What? Not much I like dancing" she smiled "I mean Fionna dummy" I look at her wishly "Yeah...I mean a little" "What you mean a little?" "We can't because- alright you got me, I like her" "See It wasn't that bad, when you will say that" "I don't know Cake" "You should hurry before someone take you're place?" I was confused "What you mean someone take you're place?" then I looked to Fionna' she was blushing, my anger started rise, she looked at me then she shook her head then my rage fade away "Now I know what you mean" "So when you gonna say that?" "Very soon, but now I'm not still ready" then we dance few dances and Finnaly I got few dances 'Good feeling when dance with liking girl'. When ball was over we didn't want to stop dance, but we was forge to end. Cake ask if we need to ride and we said yes. In middle of ride Fionna felt asleep 'she look beutyfull when she sleep' I thought to myself "Finn you probobly think how she look pretty when she's sleeping" "How did you know?" I ask "trust me I know a LOT about boys". Later we back home, cake dress her down qhile I was making her bed, then she but her in bed "You can sleep with her here" "I'm good on the couch, but thanks" "Goodbye Finn until later" then she leave house.

In middle of night my dreams was interupted by scream upstairs, I took my sword and went upstairs as fast as I could "What happen?!" I yell "It was j-just bad dream" she was crying then she ask Cake, but cake was leave house "Cake can you hold me?" "I'm sorry Fionna she left house" after few second she started speak "Can you hold me?"I was heating really mad "Sure" then I lay near her and hug her from back and I like it"


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov.

I woke in the morning alone, I didn't change Pj into normal clothes, then creap to kitchen I saw how Finn tried cook, but It fail so I decided help him. I move closer put right hand on right hand with left hand wrap aroud chest "Never try flip all eggs cut in half It will be more easier" I felt how he little shook "I thought you were sleeping" "remember deal?" "Yeah, I remember" I smiled "this part where I learn how to cook" then began learning how to cook. After we ate breakfast I comment about food "This is delicious, but beacon still was a little burned" "I will try fix this by the way now I gonna do my deal part". Then took my hand and lead me in the midle room "Now put you're foot here then here and here" after two hours of dancing we heard door knock "I get it" I said. I opened entrance door and there was Flame Prince, but now known how king. "Hello Fionna" "Hello Flame king, what do you need?" I sounds pretty anoyied "I know you probobly height me, but I need you're and Cake's help, my kingdom will be defeated by rock kingdom if you not help,they have four times bigger army then ours and I need you're fighter skill" one minute was silence "I don't height you and I can help you, but I can't let cake fight she is mother, but I have something better, Finn can you come here?!" From upper flor heard his voice "one minute" Fk looked at me "So you move on?" "No he just live here for some time, long story" finnaly he came down with two sandwitches "Want some?" he ask "Yeah" I took one sandwich "hello Flame king I'm Finn the human hero of the land of ooo" Fk eyes winded "How did you know who I am and who is Ooo?" "You are fire elemental and you have crown and land of ooo is place where I normaly live" "You're hero and Human!Can you fight?" I interupted "He good in fight like me" "so you Finn can help me in battle?" Finn smiled "sure" "Will be tomorow In front of fire kingdom gates 9 a.m" then he vanish 'How did he know Fk is fire element and how he know about fire kingdom' "Hey Finn how did you know about fire kingdom?" "I had a girlfriend from fire kingdom so I know a little about fire kingdom" "do you wanna teach more dancing?" I said with smile "sure" he smiled eather, we dance until we felt asleep on couch. Next morning I woke by Finn's voice "Wake up bunny" in my nose came bacon and egg sence. I rubbed my eyes looked coffe table and found eggs with bacon "Finn really learn about cooking" "yeah without you're help It would be nothing good" I little shook "Finn you scare a little" "Sorry".

We was in front of fire kingdom gates. "Hello fellows!" Flame king wawe with hands, we both answered with wawes. Then we follow him collidors to quit small room. There was big tabble and ten more persons. I took chair in Finn's right side. "He here come by coming battle we need defeat those rock peoples, I asked heroine's help so we need a good strategy" after minute later one person began speak "How this girl can help us she just little girl" my rage rise in a second "You said what!?" then he again began "and this boy? I easily could kill him, why did you brought kids here?" my rise was overflowing, but Finn put his hand on my shoulder and Finn began speak "do you wanna try?"" then they stood in the midlle of room. Finn kick him in leg before he could fall Finn grabed his neck then rise him, throw little in air and do spin send him to wall hardly with his right leg, "anyone else?" in room was whispers.

Finn pov.

"Anyone else?" my rage was rised. "Okay Finn you prove you're point, humans are stron espiacialy you two" I took seat where I was "You don't hit very hard?" Fionna whispered "Nah, if I would hit him strong he would be dead now" we both laugh 'I like her laugh, her laugh is so happy.' I thought to myself. "Like I said we need a plan, does everyone have any Idea?" one solider speak "we could use half in start and in midle then we use all army" "It's good Idea" king said "No, It's bad Idea" "because" me and Fionna said in same time "You fionna say"I said "because they are four more bigger than us, start will be good, but later they destroy all us because of amout of warriors" "do you have a plan?" king ask "Yeah we have" we again both said in same time "We need 1/5 if army in start in middle 4/5 in end let the left and who first was in battle give them some rest" I answer "Fionna what's you're plan?" king asked "I think like Finn's plan" "so nobody don't have any Idea so we do humans plan" then we went to our special hotel rooms. I was sitting on rock alone because I sometimes take some time think alone about battle, but I felt warm behind me "so you like her?" "yeah, I like battles" he bit laugh "No dum ass, I mean Fionna" I was red "I can't love her because we live in alternative worlds and *small gasp* I love her, how did you know?" "By how you looking to each other she love you eather, I'm god destruction, but sometimes I take a look into small things, you want impres her, just go with her watch moon tonight before battle she should like" "thanks man I will do that" then he left.

After that one hour before battle I took Fionna to mountain "Finn where we going" I smiled "this is suprise, I don't want ruin suprise" we finnaly arrive there was flat rock and best view of moon "here you go the best place to watch the moon!" she coed "aww how cute, how did you know?" "secret" I said. We stared into moon I wrap hand around her, after 5 min I broke silence "Fionna I want say something to you" my face was heating, I looked into her eyes so she into mines "Fionna I spent there best time of the life and I can't imagine life wihout you, I want be more than friends with you" her eyes was sparkle "I want too!" then she launched at me and we kissed hardly for all 10 minutes.

We back to the army "Be ready enemy coming!" In a far of desert I saw huge army.


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna's pov.

I woke up in pink room "where are I'm?" I asked mysel, after few seconds came in white chalat person "How you feeling Mrs Fionna?" "Pretty good, where are I'm?" "you are in candy kingdom" "thanks". Later cat came with coffe spots "Hello girl I'm cake the cat, you're adoptive sister." I little froze "Cake the cat?...I remember, Cake!" we huged "do you remember something more?" I put my hands on head "Prince gumball...Marshalle...Lsp...Flame King...that's all" "nothing more?" cake ask "no". Doctor prince came in you can go home now, we don't have any point to keep here" "Thanks Dp" then me and Cake came in big three house "So we live here?" "yes and no, you live here with bmo, sometimes I sleep here, but I live with monochromicorn and my kids" I put my hands on head again "Mono...bmo...you're kids...I remember".

Sun was setting so I decided go sleep because I was tired. When I was in bed I move my leg in little right side and felt fur "cake you know you can't sleep with me without premission" from her bed heard her voice "baby cakes I'm here" I put out that fur, he was wraping something, I took of fur from that item. When I took out that iteam was sword a golden sword and had a note "Cake look what I found!" "If you honey are pregnant from him, we can speak about this tomorow I'm sleeping right now" "what the heck Cake!? What are you talking about from who?" I was almost yelling "From F- okay what's wrong" she stood up and streched on bed. I opened note/letter.

* Dear Fionna I'm Finn we was close friends. I'm from difrent universe. You probobly don't remember me and any being time with me, I'm going back home because I don't wanna hurt myself. I don't wanna just be fully forget so I left tree my stuffs, my golden sword use for good, my bear hat and halirious photo with me and you. Probobly we will meet again. With best wishes Finn.*

I looked at cake "do you know him?" "no" I looked at photo, handsome man with golden hair and suit, he was carrying me and we was red, we look like a wedding pair. "Cake do you know this?" she looked at window "no, probobly I wasn't around" "but this sword is awesome just like I wanted, how did he know?" I looked at bear hat "this look like mine, but he has a bear ears instead of bunny" "good night fionna" cake said "goodnight cake". In the morning we was streching out 'something missing' I thoight to myself, but somebody knocked at door, I oppened doors thee was standing Flame king "what did you want this time?" I said in angry way "I...I just wanted award you both for helping in battle, without you both we would be defeated" "you wanna come in" I ask him. After we sat on couch Fk ask "where's Finn?" "Who?" he was shoked "Finn I came here award you and Finn for fighting" "so he was fighter?" his eyes was really wide "What happen to you you guys was love birds! how did know him if he a fighter or not you both fighting back to back!" I blinked "What the heck I was never in love with guy!" "Okay Fionna come tomorow 8 pm to the fire kingdom, goodbye". then he vanish.

Finn's Pov.

We was in our fighting positions, Fionna had in right hand sword in left shield, I had a swords in both hands. "Fionna ready" I ask "ready" she looks beutyfull when she is in battle position. To us was runing unlimited army I felt little scare,because of Fionna losing. Finnaly when Fk gave sign we started run and yell battle cry. We was fightingnear each other for safety, she helped when I needed, I helped when her needed. After long time of fighting we wass fighting back to back, everything changed when she vot hard hit by big stone golem. They was 5 mertress tall. Inside of me rage rise in second "in darkests sides of soul rage will rise and destroy everything in his patch" I run to golens's side and slash him to half. Then like maniac killing everything super fast, but when I realise they was too many I grabed and running away from army. After runing some time I met Fk "What happen?!" "I-I-I fail, I didn't defend her right" "It's okay" I was angry "It's not okay, I'm going back for revenge and noone stop me from this!" "wow you really love her, when I come back I'll bring all our army, by the way someone want revenge with you" In front of me was standing captain, I had a fight him in strategy room "I want revenge with you, my all family was killed by them" I smiled like maniac "Today we will end revenge here" we was runing into huge army of rock peoples (A/n: Just imagine 2 peoples runing in army). We was slashing, cuting in half, stabing, choping heads and throwing swords into heads. Finnaly we both destroyied an army "Dude we won! We destroyed an army!" "Yeah dude we done It!" I was started getting dizzy and Finnaly black out. I woke up in red room and there was me and captain "Hello Finn you are awake, you can go now If you want" I came to his side "Thanks a lot for helping m, wwas nice to meet you" we shook hands and I left as fast as I can. I finnaly made It to hospital, colidor I met Cake 'Oh my glob, now she gonna kill me' I thought to myself "Finn can we talk a little?" "Yeah sure" I was in feaf "Finn, Fionna has amnesia so she can't remember you and few peoples, I decided It will be better to not show you to Fionna because you couldn't hurt her feelings by leaving her and gumball found way back" "What about my-, okay" I was cut of because I don't want hurt her. Then we back to three for took some stuff and back to cabdy kingdom. I was standing near black portal, I hug cake "It was nice to meet you cake, by the way If fionna ever remember me, please say hef I never forget her." I steped in and I was teleported on cold grass near river.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn Pov.

I looked where I'm, but I saw only dark. I wait few minutes for my eyes adjust darkness. I was near lady's house "cool maybe jake could carry me home" I said laudly. I knocked doors few times after few seconds I heard Jake's voice "I coming" when he opens door he froze "dude is that you?" I smile "Ofcourse baby who else could be?" I said "bro how did you get here "well...they too had a flying unicorn, but he was all black so I came back thought his crystal dimension" "so you wanna come in?" he ask me "No, I just came here to ask If you can take me home." "sure bro, let me take something" he went upstairs after few seconds he back "hop on my back brother" I jumped on bis back and we started our jorny. We was walking in silence, he interupted "so why did you back home?" I thinked a little and I don't wanna say true "Because I need protecf this land" Jake laugh a little "you need learn how to lie, so why did you back? She reject you? that cat kicked you out?" I bread some more air "the truth is she lost momery and I decided back home because I don't wanna hurt her and myself" "dude that's pretty sad and you just do a big mistake, because if she would saw you maybe she would remember you, but now you hurting yourself" my eyes was milions times stronger and I felt asleep.

I woke up at morning and try hug her, but my memory came back "oh" I dress up and startded make beacon pancakes. " buddy what you making?" "Bp" he smiled since when you know how to cook something" my expression came little downer "Fionna learned me" "Oh boy you miss her already, you a had a great time together with her" "yeah" I said slowly "You know who helped cheer you up?hero stuff" "dude I don't want put my nose out today" "you souds like a wuss, if you not going that mean you're going" I took confusion look before I could speak he took me outside. "So you decided be a wuss? I have perfect cure, It's time to meet old friend" he's smile was evil "Please Jake don't go there I don't wanna meet her" "sorry too late" we was standing in front of Fire kingdom. We met small living fire, he look like a small kitten "Hey flambo could you give us a fire shield" "give me coal" I was opening my mounth, but jake took out coal of my backpack "here you go" Jake said. Flambo started speak unknow words and spit on us "thanks flambo" we thanked and went where Jake want. We was standing in front of throne room, but Jake push me inside. Flame quen looked at me "Finn the human?" I done fake smile "only and one" "so why are you here" she talked like quen with normal person, not like a friend "I Finn the human just came here just a talk honestly a little, like a friend" I add " good,we meet after half hour in front of Fire kingdon's gates". I was waiting in front of gates after 50 minutes of waiting she finaly showed up.

Fionna's Pov. 4 weaks later.

I again had vomit alert all morning later It's stoped, I came back and sit on couch "Uhh I'exhausted" cake was with me, because all vomit thing hapening all weak. "Gurl you should go to doctor" "I don't need, I'm fine" she tried done puppy eyes "Okay cake, but after wresling match" before she could say something I launched on her and I rolled with her, but I was unluck I felt throught window on ground, after seconds cake came to me "are honey ok?" I looked around my body "I think so-ahh" I scream because I tried move my right hand. Without any words she grabed me, larged her 100 timed and was runing into hospital.

At hospital.

Doctor loked all over me "everything fine doctor?" "besides hand ery thing is ok" "what about vomits?" "about vomits I want speak with Cake" then after few minutes cake came in. She was angry " girl with who you had sex?" my mouth droped "what?!how did you can ask me this you know I never do such thing" she was angry, but act calm "monitor show else" I was confused "what?" "girl you are pregnant" my mouth open again "..." I was all frozen "so wich one?" "Y-youre lying cake" "so you didn't trust you're own sister, huh?" then she left I felt pretty bad for what I sad and for pregnant thing, but after few minutes she back "I'm sor-" I was cut off by cake "Say it" he open his mouth "You are pregnant and 80% procent you're child will be human and I think his father could be human, but there is no male human or female human" cake's expresions little was better "I knew It!At least youre child will gonna have a good father, I think" I was confused "who?" "Finn the human, you stil don't remember him?" she look pretty sad "I'm sorry, I stil don't remember him". We finaly got out of hospital "where you going cake" she in oposide turn to threehouse "we going to gumball and say news" "oh ononono cake I don't wanna" "no one ask you, we just go". I and cake was in front of his lab then cake knocked "I'm coming" I heard his voice. After thousands noises he came out "hello girls I nee-" he was shut up by Cake's hand " we not came here for mision we came here to say something, fionna begin" "I-I-I can't" cake looked at me "my baby Cakes is pregnant and guess who is Fater" second sentence part she said hapier" he looked at me, he put his hand on his chin "this could be matshalle, but he's gone for while so Flame Prince-I mean king" I interupted "It was Finn the human" his expresions cae angrier "so he is fault! If I will see him next time, he will be dead!" I was mad at gumball and I didn't know why "If you gonna try kill him and leave my child without father then I gonna rip off you're next" "You know Fionna you can just abort and forget about It" he said. My blood started rush, I wasn't angrier more than ever, I took his shirt and lift him into air and holding "I don't want kill unborn human and I happy because I'm pregnant and I heigt you!" I yell, throw him back to lab and left candy kingdom crying. "I can't beleave he said that to me" I cry a little more. Sun was setting down so I decided back home.

I came back home cake was playing with bmo "baby cake are you alright" I snifed "Yeah" then she stoped play bmo and came to me "I speak with gumball, I say sorry for saying that and he will gonna build a portal to other universe I mean to child's fater" I still mad at him and how long does It takes?" "Well he said in the next morning he will be usible".

Next morning we aas ready for portal we met again gumball in his lab "so girls I made portal like you ask cake" then he gave cake some remote "this is portal remote, you can open a portal just pointing remote to wall and pressing red button and also he have power only twise open portal, so good luck" I even didn't talk with him today. Cake pointed a remote to wall and opened a golden portal and then we came in.

Someone started shaking me "Finn I'm sleeping and you can hug me" I said in half sleeping "aww" I heard familiar voice and my eyes open. I saw orange dog and Cake near me "Cake can you get off me now" then she got off me.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn Pov.

She Finnaly showed up "Hi Fp" "Hello Finn" "How did you doing in here?" "Pretty good and sure why not" then started showing some places and saying something about those places, but my minds was far away from real life "Finn are you listening me?" my thougts was cut by her rised voice "Yes...no" "what's wrong Finn?, you aren't here, I mean you are in thought world." because we had be honest so I must said true, before I started speak we sit on edge on unfinished bridge "Well a week ago I found new friend, but yesterday she lost memory about me so I let her go because I don't wanted hurt myself and her" she put her hand on my hand "sorry Fp I can't...I found another black sheep in world" she was suprised "what you mean?" "I mean you put hou're hand on me, that's mean you want date me, are you want date me?" her expresions was sader "No...yes" my turn was be suprised "What hapen with you and CB? Where is he?" there was a minute of silence "He wasn't romanting at all and he was in ling misions so I dumb him and now he's gone" in her eyes was tears, I hug her "shh no need cry maybe is thinking about his mistakes" "I'm such Idiot I shoudin't dumb him, because..." She was in middle of crying "No need tears" later she was calm and fell asleep in myy hands, I carry her back in her room and left a letter.

3 weaks later...

I was going home after jam sesion with marcy "man a jam sesion with marcy is really helping with feelings, why did I don't done earlier" I was talking to myself. In distance I saw my threehouse in view. I finnaly went in abd climb up in and there was standing Jake, cake, Fionna and bmo... I rubbed my eyes runned to Fionna's side abd hug her. I felt so alive, but she spoke "Um...are you Finn the human?" after those came in my ears I backed and blushed "yes and I'm sorry for hug, I was expecting something else" I add a little laugh "It's okay, sometimes It could happen" then notice her hand bandaged with solid bandage "Fi what's happen to you're hand?" "me and cake was whrestling and I fell out of house" I bit laugh "Like jake sometimes can lost control" we both laugh, but Cake was still angry at me. "Finn I need talk to you in privacy" without any answer she draged me outside near forest. "What is it?" I ask "well I just wanted talk about...WHAT THE HECK! WHY DIDN'T TELL THIS TO ME?" she was yelling. I was confuse "What I didn't tell you?" "You both had sex and you couldn't tell me!" there was deadly silence "I...we decided just forget and never say this to anyone and how did you know that?" "why did you decided forget?" "well It's hard to tell" "Okay Finn I tell you how I did know" she breath more air "Finn you will be father" I blinked and I was in my thoughts 'I'm father? and only person with who I done was she that means she is moher' I felt slap on my face "ouch this is nesecery?" "yes, you was far away from here and didn't listen what I said" "sorry, so what did you said?" she looked at me angry "I said what you think" "I'm happy because I have will have a child with person I'm still love, but pretty sad because she. has bo memory about me" "don't give up maybe she remember you later just give time" she carry back me home. We back where we met "hey pb, what you doing here?" she wawed "Hey Finn, I just came thank you for tjat amber stone and because of this I invite you to royal ball and one thing be royal" "Okay pb see you later" "goodbye Finn" she went out. Fionna was sitting on couch "Hey Finn can we talk about something outside" "sure Fi" we went a little far from house. "Probobly Cake said about me?" "well she yelled on me" I added some laugh "sorry about cake It-" I cut off her "I know, In cake's option I probobly kill who make her pregnant" we both laugh "How do you fell now?" she ask "well I'm happy and excited because I will be father and our kid will be human!" "you know Finn you don't have be father, I mean you can have you're own kid with other girl and you no need date me or like me of this, we just can forget about each other like It never happen" I was in silence again "It's pretty cool, but I still love you, I want be with our child and I never ever firget you, I don't think even It's possible forget you" "aww Finn It's sweet words" after that we walk back home "Finn I'm going home see you later." Jake said and left house. Hey girls *Jawn* I'm exhausted" Fionna jawned "yeah, hey whait, here I can cake gonna sleep?" I thinked a little "You girls can hit bedroom, I hit a couch" "No Finn, we are guest we should sleep on couch" "No Fi you and cake hit bedroom! and this is final decision" I almost yell. My dreams was interupted by her voice "Finn my bed are little too big for me could you sleep with me?" "Sure" we both went to bed. I hug her from back "goodnight Fionna" "goodnight Finn" I felt asleep.

Fionna's Pov.

After we met dog we waited Finn, but he came soon, when he saw me he huged me, It felt warm 'damm what bow I should tell to him.' "um...are you Finn the human?" I was blushing when he backed he was blushing well yes and I'm sorry for hug I expect something else" "It's ok, sometime It could hapen"


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna's pov. (I skiped part where they met)

Finn and Cake was outside so I and jake left in house. "So jake how long you live here with Finn?" he put finger on his chin "um...about 5 years, but I almost don't live here, zo what about want caje talk with Finn?" I was troubled "uh..um..Cake will tell you later" "Okay, do you wanna some sandwich?" "yeah, If okay with that" then dog went make sandwich. Meanwhile when jake was making sandwiches I was playing with my hairs until pink woman came in, she was pretty tall "hello hyohuman,do you know where is Finn?" I wanted said that about hyo thing, but I decited left this thing in silence "he's in outside with my friend talking about something major" then Jake came back with sandwich "how many times I said, before coming in knock the doors" "I just forgeting doing that" she bit laugh "Oh yeah, so you met human" jake said "no, I never saw other human except Finn" Jake pointed to me "well this is Fionna the human" "well hello human girl" we shook hands. In her eyes I saw anger and jeleously "when Finn back, said him about ball I send more details later" then she left house "did just was me or she was jeleous?" I ask "yeah she was probobly jeleous of you, but tbis shouldn't be a trouble" I bite a sandwich "thanks for sandwich, he's really delicious" later Finn finnaly back.

I and Cake was laying in bedroom 'I feel like I shouldn't be here, but Finn is handsome probobly I was lost head for him, and that pink woman who didn't gave name really look like a lot gumball, but she was crazy jeleous I hope she will not be my problem.' "hey baby cakes what you think about Finn "well he's handsome, really love me, and pretty smart" "about third part I dissagree, but you will find out later" "Cake I didn't feel like I should sleep here while he's on couch" "what did you do then?" I scrached my head "I don't know maybe I should trade with him places?" "Or you just gonna ask him sleep with you, besides you already done thing" "maybe I should" I went down stairs. I was sranding in front of him 'damm he's really cute while sleeping' I woke him and If he want sleep with me and he agree. I saw in the dark how cake was smiling 'probobly cake want me be with Finn,but what we gonna do, we live in separate worlds, we could see each other in a 11 months, still it's good he's love me I wish remember him' with all my thoughts I drifted away.

I was in the candy kingdom, in throne room. There we'e standing I, Finn and Princess bublegum. I was standing little far from them, when Finn started walk to my side pink woman put her hand on his shoulder, but he drop her hand and again started walk then he came to me and gave me a warm hug. Pink woman stare at us and turned into flame elemental "You can't took him from me you little bich, I know him longer!" she was yelling "I love him! And I'm only one who understand him right and he want!" I was yelling as well as she "If I can't have him, no one can!" then in side our released big fire bullet.

I woke up breathing very deep and I sit up in a second Finn woke up "are you okay?" "Yeah It's just really bad dream" "umm..do you wanna talk about it" "no, but could you get some glass of water?" "sure" then he left and I drifted into sleep. But my sleep was interupted by Finn "What's wrong? I asked "Sorry bad dream" "Do you wanna hug?" he smiled "yeah" then I gave him hug, then we back to bed and he fell asleep really fast. 'wow he really is tired probobly of my news or he had a hard day.'

Finn Pov.

I was awakend by Fionna's deep breathing "are you okay?" "Yeah It's just really bad dream" "umm..do you wanna talk about it" "no, but could you get some glass of water?" "sure" I went get some water. When I back she was sleeping peacefully and didn't had heart to wake her so I went sleep.

I was in a small room tied up in chair "hello Finny" said familiar voice "Pb?" "of course It's me Finny, I know you like me" her voice was smooth "No peebles I like another girl" "You mean that bitch named Fionna? She's not worthed be with you, I'm only one who worth be with and have some fun" she wink her eye "No pb! We're not gobna have fun!" I yell "And who gonna stop us?" she laugh and tooked off her dress and sat on my knees "I know you can't resist me" I try free myself from ropes, but It was no use. Then she started kiss me "Let's have some fun" she was started took off her bra, but someone broke in room. There was Fionna "No one mess with my husband!" Fionna said then she kicked in pb's and she was out cold then Fionna free me"I-I'm sorry Fionna, I was all tie-" I was cut off by Fionna's kiss "I know" when we was almost went out yelling voice stoped "You little bitch you wanna take my Finny?If I can't have him then no one can!" then in us she fire gigantick fire bullet.

I woke up deep breathing "What's wrong?" Fionna ask 'I happy to hear her voice' I thought "Sorry bad dream" I said "Do you wanna hug?" She ask. I smiled "yeah" she gave me warm hug and then we went sleep.d


End file.
